


Daddy

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: LANCE-MCLAME28 WHISPERED: Can I send a prompt for a friend? They haven't been doing the greatest and I know they love Shance. The idea is daddy Shiro and baby boy Lance





	Daddy

Shiro sat on the edge of the bed nervously, steel grey eyes focusing in on the bathroom door across the room. He slipped out of his shoes before scooting himself further onto the bed until his back rested against the wall. Next, he slowly slipped his shirt off over his head, tossing it to the floor. Just as he relaxed back once more, the bathroom door clicked open quietly. Shiro’s eyes snapped up to stare as Lance stepped out coyly. **  
**

Lance presented himself with a sweet smile and a twirl. His dark skin was clad in sheer, sky blue lingerie, white lace frilled at the edges of the garments. Shiro’s fingers itched to run a hand up his stocking covered calves and toy with the sleek ribbons that made up the bows on their outer sides. Lance bit his lip as he asked, “Do I look pretty, Daddy?”

Shiro swallowed thickly before answering, “You’re very pretty.”

He patted his thighs, and Lance slinked forward to crawl onto the bed to straddle his lap. Shiro smiled, “Good boy.”

Lance visibly shivered at the praise as he settled down to sitting. Shiro’s hands slid themselves up Lance’s thighs to squeeze his hips, “You’re so good for me, baby boy. Since you’re being so good, how about I give you a reward? Would you like that, baby?”

“Yes, please,” Lance sighed as Shiro’s hands wandered up his torso. Calloused fingers slid beneath the lacy bra, pushing it up, so Shiro could thumb at pert, dark nipples. A shuddering sigh breezed from Lance’s lips, his head tipping back. Shiro leaned forward to press his mouth to Lance’s throat, trailing kisses down to his shoulder. Lance’s breath hitched before he whispered, “Daddy, more.”

“More?” Shiro asked in between kisses, “You have to tell me what you want, baby. You know this.”

Lance pouted but complied, “I want you to touch me, Daddy.”

He, then, proceeded to grind his hips down, “Pretty please?”

“How could I ever say no?” Shiro whispered, hands moving to tug down his panties. Lance pressed a kiss to the shell of Shiro’s ear as his hand wrapped around his cock. Lance had a feeling he could get used to this. This kink of Shiro’s was definitely worth a revisit in the future.


End file.
